monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Questions and Answers
This is the official Q&A page for the Monster Legends Competitive and Monster Legends Epic Guide wikias. Ask all questions you want, concerning article creation and editing, monsters, traits, attacks and stats, gameplay, etc. To ask a question, simply add a new paragraph at the top 'of the page, write the topic of your question and start asking your question in correct English. You may sign your name (if you want). You may also answer to an existing question below it. Please answer in correct English without insulting or making fun of the person asking the question. -'AlphaOmega496 BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN WRITE QUESTIONS OR ANSWER TO EXISTING ONES. Fair use Question: Do monster pics fall under fair use(copyright)? (for example: leaked pics, regular pics) What exactly do you mean by "Fair use"? Warspellz Gender What gender is Warspellz? On it’s page it randomly swaps between he and she. Answer: '''Warspellz is male, but vandalism calling him a female Light monster has left the article switching between pronouns. I'll get it fixed soon. - Anonymous User '''EDIT: '''fixed Cain Cells Offer '''Question: '''How do I get the last 5 Cain cells?! I got 75 cells in the maze, and now am just short of owning my top target monster - do they ever show up in the shop or anything? -Anonymous '''Answer: '''Sadly, Cain is an exclusive monster, which means you can't ask cells for him or buy them in the shop.. And, as SP said, there won't be a Cain offer for a long period of time... You'll have to wait :( -AlphaOmega496 Rune Unequip Discounts '''Question: '''How often do they make runes cheap to unequip? I forgot to 'clear my boards' of runes before the event ended and now it will cost a fortune to get them right! - Anonymous '''Answer: '''Rune unequip discounts usually arrive with other rune events (like instant Level 2 and 3 merge and rune buy discounts) approximately every two months. You can check on taringa to know a little earlier when rune unequip discounts arrive. -AlphaOmega496 R.I.P Taringa, that is no longer an option for you (it hasn’t been for a while). -Idhsjd Helgudin's Sexuality '''Question: Do you think you would know Helgudin's sexuality? She's one of the newest monsters in the rainbow bridge maze and I would like to know her sexuality. Answer: Helgudin is female thank you very much Helgudin's sexuality Question: no i mean like what is her sexuality? what gender is she attracted to? is she straight, bisexual, or what? Answer #2: I don't know because there is nothing in the game to tell us Helgudin's sexuality. Question: Okay but if you were to guess would you say straight? Answer #3: '''If I had to take a wild guess, I would say that Helgudin is straight. Poll Creation '''Question: How do you create a poll? I’ve searched on the article editor, but haven’t found how to make one. Please help. '''Answer: '''To create a poll, you need to go to the '''source editor '''and copy the following text: Title of poll Choice 1 Choice 2 Choice 3 etc. Simple as that. In the end, it gives this: This it the title for this poll Here is Choice 1 Here comes Choice 2 Another Choice Categories '''Question: '''How do you make a category page? I was able to make category pages but when I try to add a monster to the category page I made, the category won’t show up. -AlphaOmega496